


Moving In

by RovakPotter82



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben being completely clueless, F/M, Moving In Together, Rey being sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Ben Solo doesn't notice his girlfriend is moving into his apartment until it was too late.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ben Solo or Rey or any Star Wars characters. I vent through fan fiction. Ben Solo and Rey deserve to be together so I write them together to ease my pain from the end of the movie.

Rey Kenobi was sneaky. After eight months of dating Ben Solo, the hunky ad executive she met at a singles event, which she never signed up for, she began to slowly move into his apartment. She already had a key which he had given to her a few months ago. She lived in a crappy part of town with an equally crappy building manager and landlord. Ben wanted her to feel safe and she took it as an invitation to move into his place, but without him knowing.

At first, it was little things. Ben had a table next to the door that became the home for a cute little white dish for keys. She smiled when he started using it as if it had always been there. Her clothes began to take over the side of his walk in closet that he didn't use. Her framed pictures of friends and family joined his on his ladder shelf in his living room, along with her ever growing collection of succulents. Her fancy throw and accent pillows were now on his sofa and her cute little coffee table was now in front of it.

Ben didn't seem to notice.

He used her coasters, he read her coffee table books and she even caught him watering her succulents. He didn't notice the little floral magnets she put on the fridge. Nor did he seemed to notice the chalkboard calendar she hung up on the wall in the kitchen. She noticed he was putting in his appointments for dentist and doctor visits.

Ben didn't realize his girlfriend was moving in with him, until his friends pointed it out to him.

“So, when did the girlfriend move in?” Hux asked as Ben handed him a beer.

“She didn't,” Ben said and Hux chuckled as he took the offered beer. “What?”

“You want to explain the floral prints then,” he said and Ben looked up. Hanging on the wall were two matching pictures of sunflowers.

“Where the hell did those come from?” he asked.

“What's going on?” Gwen asked.

“Ben's just now realizing his girlfriend's moving in with him,” Hux said and she chortled, causing Ben to look at her. 

“Aw, love, I could have told you the other day from your guest bathroom,” she said.

“What's going on in my guest bath?” he asked before he headed off towards it.

“What is going on in his guest bath?” Hux asked. Before Gwen could reply, there was a loud shout from Ben.

“Oh, my God!” 

“Potpourri and some pink and frilly things hanging on the wall,” Gwen said and Hux chuckled before turning his face to stone as he and Gwen sat down when Ben came back into the living room, It was then Ben noticed the pink throw and accent pillows on his sofa. 

“Where did these come from?”

“You mean you never noticed them before?” Gwen asked.

“When did I get a coffee table?” he asked and Hux chortled. “Just stop, okay? How the hell did she do this?”

“It probably started as a little thing,” Gwen said.

“Thought she could get away with a few other things and before you know it, you got a roomie, mate,” Hux said.

“I mean, it's not like she's boarding for free. She gets groceries and she picked up a few bills every now and then for me,” he said.

“Aw, how sweet,” Gwen said.

“Does she make more money than you?” Hux asked, causing Gwen to hit him. “Ow, what the...?”

“I don't think she does,” Ben said. “She's a sales rep for a pharmaceutical company,” he added.

“Yeah, she makes more money than you,” Gwen said. “Ad company, pharmaceutical company,” she said, weighing the options.

“What do I do? Do I say something to her?”

“No!” Hux and Gwen said at the same time.

“Just let her do her thing,” Gwen said as Ben sat down on the chair underneath him. 

“Wait, where did this chair come from?” he asked and Gwen giggled. “I'm in trouble.”

“Correction, you've been in trouble and didn't even know it,” Hux said and Ben let out a groan.

“Did my curtains change color?” he asked and his two friends laughed.

Several more weeks went by and Ben was noticing the changes Rey was making around the apartment more and more. Like Gwen and Hux shouted at him, he didn't say anything. He wanted to see how long it took her to realize that he noticed. 

Rey let out a sigh as she juggled the box she was carrying while holding onto BB's leash. “Easy, BB,” she said as they walked toward Ben's apartment. She was close to bringing all of her things there. Her sleaze of landlord and building manager kept ogling her every day. She was careful to keep him from seeing she was moving out. “Okay, BB, let's get you settled,” she said as she opened the door to Ben's apartment. She double checked with his lease and his landlord about pets. Dogs and cats were allowed, as long as they pay a deposit, which she did. The little Maltese mix was excited for a new home. “Settling in?” a voice asked and she gasped out, nearly dropping the box of BB's things.

“Ben,” she said with a smile. BB let out an excited bark and she let go of the leash. “Go to Daddy, BB,” she said and the little dog ran over to him,

“Oh, how's my little monster?” Ben asked as he bent down to pick him up. “So, he's moving in, like you have been doing the past several months?” She nervously chuckled as she put BB's box down and closed the door behind her. 

“I can explain,” she said with a smile. “My landlord, he won't release my from lease until it's up, but it won't for another year. He's a sleaze, Ben. I don't feel safe in my building with him and I....”

“Rey, it's okay,” he said. “If you want me to beat him up, I will,” he said and she chuckled. “Why didn't you say anything?” he asked as he put BB down, taking off his leash.

“I was worried about this level of commitment from you,” she said. “We've been only dating for eight months when I started bringing my stuff over.”

“I was wondering when you started,” he said and she chuckled. “If you're worried about your lease, Gwen's a pretty kick ass lawyer. She can help you,” he said and she smiled.

“Thanks,” she said as Ben bent down and picked up BB's box. 

“So, where were you planning to put this stuff?” he asked and she chuckled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said. 

“And there is actually something I had been meaning to ask,” he said, putting the box down. Rey gasped out when Ben suddenly went down on one knee in front of her.

“Ben,” she gasped as he reached into his pocket and produce a beautiful simple princess cut diamond. 

“Rey Lynnette Kenboi, will you marry me?” he asked and she laughed.

“Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” she said and Ben smiled as he put the ring on her finger and he picked her up to twirl her around.

The End


End file.
